


Evolving

by suallenparker



Series: Compartmentalized Universe [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, May talks dirty. May!, Shower Sex, compartmentalized sequel, philinda hot stuff, philinda in love, philinda in love and getting smutty, smut nugget, the progress of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Compartmentalized. Now that they confessed their love, they take the next steps in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which they take another shower

Melinda May loves him. Tonight sucks, but at least he has that. Melinda loves him. And they made love in the training room twice this morning. They had to shower separately because by then Skye and Trip were already roaming around the playground. Of course Skye found another fugitive before breakfast and so they all spent the day outside, in the dirt, saving the world from the bad guys. Which is good. Saving the world is important and all, but gosh, Melinda May loves him and he didn’t get just one minute alone with her since this morning.

Five minutes ago, Trip, Skye and he returned with the fugitive in custody. Of course that asshole had to make them chase him through the woods during the rain instead of just giving himself up like a reasonable psychopath.

Now it’s after midnight, there’s a big rip on the left sleeve of his suit jacket and he’s tired and dirty and grumpy, because Melinda loves him and yet he won’t have her in his bed tonight. Sighing he takes the last few steps to his room and enters. And his mood lifts immediately.

On his bed sits Melinda. Her hair is loose and she wears a leggings and a tight black tank top.Her legs are crossed underneath her body, her hands rest on her knees. She looks tired. There’s a fresh bruise on her left cheek he wants to kiss. He can’t believe she’s here!

“Melinda,” he breathes.

She slides her legs off the bed and stands up. Her feet are bare. “You said you wanted me to …” She shrugs. And she’s blushing, oh gosh.

“You’re here,” he says. This is a wonderful night.

She nibbles on her bottom lip and hides her hands behind her back. “If you’re too tired, we could just sleep or I could go and -”

“You waited for me,” he interrupts. His heart is racing. She’s really, really here. Because he told her he wanted her in his bed and here she is. This night is heavenly. “Wonderful.” He smiles at her.

She swallows and closes the gap between them. Her hands cradle his face and his eyes fall shut when she tiptoes and presses her lips against his. Sweet, soft. He loves her so very much. He wants to tell her but this is so new and he’s not sure if she wants to hear it so soon. Sighing, he places his hands on her hips and pulls her against him. She smells so good, clean and like oranges. Like herself. And her lips are so soft and she’s really here!

Deepening their kiss, she runs her right hand through his hair and … picks a leaf out of it. She breaks away from his mouth and giggles as she pulls a little branch out as well. “Where have you been?”

Damn. He is such a mess! He probably stinks. He takes a step back. “I’m sorry, I’m all sweaty and dirty, I need to shower.”

“I could wash your back.” She falls back on her heels and looks at him. Her hands glide down to his chest. She grips the lapels of his rampaged suit.

All he can do is nod. She leads him into the bathroom and pulls off his tie, before she pushes his jacket off his shoulders. Then she pulls her tank top over her head.

He pulls in a sharp breath. She’s beautiful.

“Strip,” she says.

Oh gosh. His fingers work on the buttons of his shirt while she takes of her bra. His cock twitches. He slips out of his shirt and unbuckles his belt. He’s no longer tired. She’s so fucking beautiful. Quickly and efficiently she rids herself of her leggings and her panties. Gloriously naked she turns around, leans into the shower stall and turns on the water. She has a wonderful ass. And her legs. He swallows. He wants to kiss every inch of her. She has a fresh bruise on the back of her left thigh, below the swell of her ass. He wants to kiss that especially. He kicks off his shoes.

She holds her hand under the jet of water before she steps into the shower stall and right underneath it. Water pours down her body. She holds her face into the jet and brushes her hair back with both hands. All wet, she turns to him.

“Come,” she says.

He almost falls as he takes off his pants and briefs, but he manages to undress and safe some of his dignity as well. When he’s finally naked, she reaches out her hand and he took it. She guides him into the shower. Hot water pours over him and he pulls in a breath. He wants to rub himself against her but she steps back, takes him by the shoulder and turns him.

“I want to wash your back,” she says softly. Her hands massage his shoulders and his eyes fall shut. This feels so good. She leans into him and her hardened nipples grace his back. He pulls in a sharp breath and his cock twitches. He clenches his hands. As much as he wants to touch her, he wants to find out what she wants to do to him. He hears how she takes something from the little shelf in the shower and how she opens it. Judging from the smell, it’s his shower gel.

Her hands return to his back and he can feel the soapy liquid of the gel on his skin. She kisses his nape. He hangs his head and sighs. This is good.

“That night in the shower, when you found me,” she says. Her hands draw circles over his back with flat palms. “I never thought I could have that. Have you.”

“Melinda …” He tries to turn, but her hands on his sides prevent him.

“You feel so good.” She kisses his nape again. “Let me do this.” She caresses his shoulders, his upper arms. “I love touching you like this. I love when you talk to me.”

Oh gosh, her voice! “I could, -” he rasps and tastes water. He wants to taste her. He longs to kiss her.

“No.” She kisses his left shoulder, the dip of his neck. “My turn.” Her hands glide over his back again. “Do you like when I talk to you?”

He swallows hard and nods. Yes, he likes it. Very much.

“That day in your office, when you took me against your desk?” She massages his lower back. “I loved that. I love feeling you take me from behind and how you talk to me so I know it’s you doing this to me, inside me, driving me insane.” She cups his ass with both hands and he hisses.

“It’s important that it’s you fucking me.” She licks his skin. The shower gel is all gone by now. “You always make me feel wanted.” She slips her hands around his torso and runs them over his chest and down his stomach. “Do you want me now, Phil?”

“Yes,” he groans. Her right hand closes around his cock. “Yes!” She leans her forehead against his nape.

“Not yet.” She presses herself against him. He feels her breasts, her stomach, her thighs.

He wants to run his hands over her body. But her left hand rests firmly on his stomach while her right strokes his cock up and down. He blinks against the pouring water and sees her small, elegant hand wrapped around his hard shaft. Oh gosh.

“You asked about my fantasies,” she rasps, “would you like to hear one?”

Yes! She keeps stroking his cock, gently, slowly. It nearly kills him. He brings up his hands and presses them against the wall. “Please …”

“It’s always you.” She caresses his abdomen with her left. “I tried to think of somebody else, anybody, Thor, but I always come, imagining your face, your hands, your cock.” Her right hand tightens around his erection.

He hisses, bites his lip. He wants to pump into her hand. He wants to spin around, push her against the wall and fuck her. He stays still, trembling under her touch. Most of all, he wants her to continue.

“Remember how I told you to take off your shirt?”

“Yes.”

“I think about that a lot,” she says and kisses his neck. “I think about how you unbuttoned it with just one hand. I think about taking off your tie while you finish with your shirt. And then I can’t decide if I want to step back and tell you to take off your pants next or press my mouth against your chest while I open your pants before I reach inside and do this.”

She strokes him harder, faster. Oh gosh. He hisses and bucks into her touch. Her breath is hot against his nape. He’s so damn hard now. She’s killing him, her hands, her voice. She’s killing him.

“Whatever you want,” he gets out. He’s panting. “We do whatever you want, just tell me and let me – ah!”

Her left hand reaches down and cradles his balls.

“Please, Melinda, I’m so close, please.”

She keens and nibbles on his shoulder, her teeth gracing his skin. “I want you to take me from behind against the wall like our first time. Hard, deep, please …”

“Yes,” he breathes. “Yes, everything you want. Just let me have you.”

She takes her hands away and he growls as she takes a step back. When he turns around, she’s mimicking his former position, her hands pressed against the wall, her back to him. She sticks her ass out and he can’t resist to run his hands over it, before he grabs her hips.

“Yes,” she moans and spreads her legs. He slips his right hand between them, to test if she’s ready. She’s soaking wet and hot. Fuck. He won’t last long, he hopes she’s close too.

He lines himself up and she glances at him over her shoulder. Their gazes connect and he pushes into her slowly. He wants to relish this. Her eyes widen and her mouth forms a tiny ‘o’, it’s fucking perfect. He sinks into her to the hilt and they both groan.

“Please,” she gasps.

He pulls out and pushes back in. She’s so damn tight around him!

“Harder, more …”

He holds on to her hip with his left hand while he reaches around and slips his right between her spread legs to rub her clit.

“Phil! Oh gosh, yes!” Her eyes fall shut and she hangs her head as he thrusts into her, harder and faster each time. Not long and her inner muscles clench around his cock. She screams his name and he gives in and spills himself.

Then they stand under the shower, her back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He kisses her neck, her ear, her cheek, everything he can reach until she turns her head and offers him her mouth. She tastes sweet. Perfect.

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you, too.”

He smiles and kisses her again. Melinda May loves him.


	2. In which Phil holds her tight

Phil loves her. He said it. She can’t quite believe it, but he said it. Again and again. Yet, here they are and he’s dying and she failed and she’s losing him. She’s always losing him, one way or another.

“I’m here,” he says.

She wakes up, panting, crying and so very scared. Her scream rings in her ears. Hands caress her arms, her shoulders, her face.

“You’re safe. I’m here,” Phil whispers. Her heart is racing.

When she opens her eyes, he looks down on her. The light on the nightstand is on. Phil is sitting next to her, his upper body turned to her. He’s alive. He looks worried, but he looks sane and so very alive. She’s naked, in his bed and she just had a nightmare. His hands still caress her. First night in his bed and she ruins it. She’s such a mess.

Crap.

She sits up his hands glide down her arms, following her movement. He leans back a little to give her space. All she wants is to press herself against him and never ever let go, but this is still so new. He said he loved her and he said he wanted her here, but she’s pretty sure, he didn’t mean it like that. At least she stopped crying.

Frowning, he lifts his right hand and brushes the last tear from her left cheek.

She pulls in a breath and crosses her arms in front of her bare chest. “I woke you,” she mumbles, her voice rusty. She feels exposed and she’s quite sure he doesn’t like what he sees. She’s such a damn mess! She just wants to be whole. Why can’t she be whole? “I’m sorry -”

“Don’t be.” He shakes his head and touches her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She presses her lips together. She hates this. “I should go.”

“Please don’t,” he says quietly and squeezes her arm. “Don’t shut me out.” He swallows. “We don’t have to talk. Just let me hold you.” His hands caresses her arms, her shoulders, her face.

He’s not upset and he still wants her close. She nestles her hand against his palm.

“Just stay. Please,” he says.

She loves him so much! He smiles, when she lies back down. She rolls on her side and for a moment, his touch is gone. She feels him shift and reach behind, then they’re in the dark and he nestles up against her. His arm wraps around her waist and he pulls her upper body against his chest. He kisses her shoulder, his nose brushes against a few strays of her hair.

“Is this okay?” he asks.

More than okay. She loves him. She loops her arm around his and lifts his hand so she can press a kiss between the knuckles. She feels safe. She feels loved, too.

He nuzzles her neck. “Thank you.”

“For waking you in the middle of the night?”

He brushes his nose against her neck. “For staying,” he says. His voice is warm and soft.

She kisses his knuckles again and entwines their fingers.

He sighs and squeezes her hand. “I love you so much.”

Her heart skips a beat. Whenever he says this, her heart skips a beat. This is the eleventh time he said it. She counted. Still, she has to ask, “You do?”

“Don’t ever doubt it.”

“I love you, too,” she says. She loves saying it. She loves him so much. She wants to stay here like this with him forever, but of course that’s not an option. “What are we doing, Phil?”

He leans his cheek against her shoulder. “You think we could try and be …” he takes a breath, “a couple?”

“A couple.” She smiles. She wants this. Whatever he wants to have with her, she’s in. It doesn’t have to be marriage.

“I’d like to take you on a date and hold your hand and –“ he stops himself. “Is that too much?”

How could he even ask this? “It’s perfect.”

“Do we tell the others?” he asks.

No. This is their first night and this is important and what if it doesn’t work? She swallows.

“You want to wait,” he says.

To him it must feel like lying, but she’s not ready. They’re not ready. What if she fails at this? “Technically I’m sleeping with my boss and -”

“It’s not like that.”

“I know.”

“And you told me about Ward.”

“It’s not like that.” She never loved Ward and she loved Phil.

“I know.” He sighs. “Why did you tell me about him?”

“You wanted truth. That was one I could give you.”

“I understand now.” He squeezes her hand. “Why you didn’t tell me about TAHITI.”

She takes a breath. And another one. He kisses her shoulder and she nibbles on her bottom lip. “I don’t want to lose you,” she whispers. She blinks against the dark.

“You won’t.” His skin feels so good against hers. She loves being this close to him.

“We’ll take it as slow as you want. No problem,” he says.

Oh gosh. She arches her back against him “If we don’t have to save the world tomorrow,” she says, “we could go on a date.”

“I’d like that.” She hears the smile in his voice. She loves him so much. She shifts her hips and presses her ass against him. Her eyes widen, when she finds his cock hard and hot. He groans.

“Just ignore that,” he breathes. “I’m … You’re naked and I’m … Sorry. Just try and -”

Oh, he’s cute! And sexy. She presses into him.

“Fuck,” he hisses and she grins. His cock twitches against her ass.

“That first night, you held me like this, remember?” she asked.

He nibs on her shoulder. “Of course.”

“You ran your hands all over my body like I did to you under the shower.”

“Melinda …” he groans.

“I liked it a lot.” She lifts his hand and places it on her breast. He moans and cups her. She feels his hot breath against her neck. This is lovely. With his mouth latched on to her neck, he massages her breast before he switches to the other one, teasing her nipples with his thumb. Her breath hitches. Wetness pools between her legs and it’s not enough. She needs him so much. She needs him closer.

He groans when she turns in his arms. She manages to cradle his face in the dark, brushing her thumbs over his cheeks. He places his hand on her hip.

“Melinda,” he breathes. She wishes, she could see him. She kisses him, softly. Slowly. He sighs and she runs her tongue over the seam of his mouth. She loves his taste.

“I love you,” she mumbles and kisses him again. She won’t survive losing him. With every moment, with every kiss she loves him more.

“I love you, too,” he rasps. The twelfth time. Another kiss. Oh gosh.

His arms loop around her and she hooks her leg over his hip. His cock comes to rest between her legs, gracing against her pussy and they both moan.

She reaches between them to guide him inside her and it’s easy. She’s slick and hot and he feels perfect inside her, touching her, holding her. She loves him.

They kiss as they rock against each other and she loves him. He grabs her ass and lifts her leg even higher up his hip, changing the angle of his entering and she gasps as his cock hits against that perfect spot inside her.

“Harder,” she breathes. He squeezes her flesh and complies. Oh gosh. He feels so fucking good! Her orgasm feels warm, tingling, sweet. Like everything about this. He kisses her harder and spills himself inside her.

They hold each other afterwards. His hands caress her back, her hips. She still has her leg hooked over his hip. He’s still inside her. He goes soft, but she wants to stay like this a little bit longer.

She leans her forehead against his.

“I love you,” he says. The thirteenth time. She smiles and kisses him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For christie226 who asked for this and for righteousnerd for her help. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!

Sex and relationships are two different things. As glad as she is that Phil wants both from her, she’s also scared. Her last date was five years ago and a total disaster. Argos, who worked at the cubicle next to hers asked her out and she said yes though she knew she wasn’t ready for something serious. There was small talk and pasta and she felt so awkward and misplaced and broken. She preferred simple things. Simple relationships. Dating was complicated, before. Especially because she always stayed in love with someone else. But today she’ll go on a date with Phil. She swallows hard. It feels like a test and she’s almost convinced she’ll fail him. If anybody needs a rescue plan or wants to know five different ways to kill someone with a spoon, she’s perfect for the job, but this?

She changed her outfit four times before she decided on the black jeans, black top and the leather jacket she’s wearing now. Putting lipstick on was especially difficult today because her hands trembled.

They’re lucky and nobody needs saving this weekend. Phil takes her bag from her, their fingers brush and they both smile. She watches him put their bags in the trunk. Her heart’s racing and she clenches her fists to keep them from shaking. Oh Gosh.

Phil’s ears are flushed. She wants to kiss him and wrap her arms around him, that usually helps her to calm. But they’re still at the playground and Trip’s working on a car a few feet away from them, touching Phil is not an option.

So she gets in the car and puts the key in the engine while he walks around to take the front seat. They buckle their belts, she starts the car and they drive off like they normally would to any other secret mission of theirs.

But this isn’t a mission. This is a date. She packed a black dress. She’s wearing lacy underwear. Her mouth is dry. They decided to drive to a small city two driving hours away to create some distance between them and everybody else. She swallows and glances at Phil. He looks so good today in his grey thin-striped suit. He matched it with a white shirt and a dark blue tie. She can’t wait to get him out of these clothes. They’re so good together naked.

Since she slept over in his room, they hadn’t found the time to be together like this. Just two kisses since she left his room early next morning. And Skye had almost caught them the second time when they stole away to make arrangements for today.

The playground no longer shows up in the rearview when Phil graces his hand over her knee. She wishes he’d leave his hand there. She misses his touch, the feeling of his hands on her body.

He clears his throat. “You like argentinian food, right?” he asks, “I thought we could go to this great argentinian restaurant next to this hotel, if you wouldn’t mind. I checked the web and you supposedly get a great steak there. Or we could go somewhere else. Or we could –“ He takes breath. “I’m sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

He’s nervous. How wonderful! Smiling, she glances at him. He’s blushing. And so adorable! She feels calmer already. Not that he has any reason to be because she loves him so much and even if he’d set the car on fire, this would still be her favorite first date.

“I booked us a hotel room,” she says. They have their bags with some spare clothes with them anyway, to keep up cover in front of the team. And even if, she’d gladly spent all their time naked with him.

His eyes widen. “Excuse me?”

Oh gosh. “I know this is your date and I’m just …” She swallows. She’s so bad at this and she didn’t want to blur it out. It’s just … She fixes her gaze on the street. “I booked a room for us. A suite. There’s room service.” She glances at him with her head tilted down. “We don’t have to use it but I thought that maybe we could sleep in without having to worry somebody might catch me sneaking out your room and then spend the day in bed, but we -” Yeah, no. He’s still just staring at her. She swallows again. “Argentinian sounds great.” Wherever he wants to go, she gladly follows. She shouldn’t have taken over like this. Crap. First big mistake.

“You booked us a suite,” he says, more to himself.

She nods and pulls her shoulders up. Seemed like a good idea at the time. She loves privacy, but a restaurant doesn’t offer much of that.

“So we could eat there and stay there and spend tomorrow in bed together,” he says.

“I could cancel.” No problem. All she wants is going on this date with him and for him to enjoy it. She knows she’s not the most fun person to be around but -

His hand grabs her knee and he squeezes.. “I love you so much right now.”

“Really?” She looks at him again.

“Yes.” He’s beaming at her. “If you wouldn’t have to drive, I’d kiss you.”

Oh, yes. She wants to stop the car and do just that. Of course that would be silly and she won’t, but still. He looks so happy. She feels like a hero. She smiles back at him before she turns back to the road.

This could work.

His hand stays on her knee the entire drive.

  
  


o0o

  
  


She parks at the parking deck of the hotel. After she switches off the engine, he cradles her face, leans over and kisses her. Sweet. Soft. Their posture feels a little awkward, but everything else about this is perfect. She’s so in love with this man.

“I get the luggage,” he says and kisses her again, quicker this time, before he gets out of the car. And she can’t stop smiling.

They check in as Mr. and Mrs. Smith, which amuses him just like she’d hoped it would. The suite is gorgeous. Two big windows allow for lots of sunshine to come in. High ceilings and cream white walls with big photographs of different leaf-structures. There’s a huge bed with blueberry-colored sheets and lots of pillows in red-ish purple and cream tones. A cream colored sofa and two chairs with a low walnut-wood table. A cupboard. A big, elegant closet, also made from walnut. The grain is exquisite. Everywhere are fresh flowers and candles.

Phil puts down their bags next to the closet and then they just look at each other. She wants to kiss him badly. She wants to peel of his clothes and run her hands all over his body. She wants to press him in the soft looking cushions of the sofa and ride him. It’s been four days since she had him inside her. Unsure, she nibbles on her lower lip. She really, really wants to kiss him. But this isn’t just sex. This is a date and she doesn’t want him to think it’s just sex. She just wants … She needs this to work.

Hands behind his back, he walks up to her. She wants him to touch her again.

“What would you like to do next?” she asks. She’s still standing at the door. “We could go to that restaurant you mentioned. Maybe, if you could give me five minutes I could change. I brought a dress. The black dress from our undercover mission and -” Oh gosh. She’s rambling like a fool and he’s frowning. She should’ve read up on dating before this. She sighs. “Phil …”

“What about room service?” he asks.

“You want to stay in?” He wants a date. She wants to give him that. She doesn’t want him to compromise just because of her.

He rubs his hands down her upper arms. “I want to kiss you,” he says.

This is ridiculous. She grabs the lapels of his suit, tiptoes and presses her lips against his. With a groan he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. She loops her arms around his neck. Yes. Just like this. She missed this closeness so much! He tastes fantastic. He smells fantastic. His hands roam over her back, over her ass. She doesn’t want to let go. This feels so good. So safe.

She sighs gratefully when he unzips her leather jacket. He wants her so it’s not her fault if they stay in this room for the next twenty four hours. He pushes the jacket off her shoulders and for a moment her hands are trapped in the cuffs. He kisses her throat and she keens. After she struggles free, she unbuttons his suit. He strokes her bare arms, her sides, her shoulders. His lips nibble on her collar bone. She loves this. She feels him harden against her hip and she can’t get enough. Enough of his skin, his lips, his taste. It’s not enough. A button of his shirt severs, which is her fault. She wants to apologize, tries to slow down, but he groans and kisses her before she can say a word.

The rest of their clothes is quickly gone. his skin is so hot! She runs her hands down his chest over his stomach. She loves how heavy his cock feels in her hand. Smooth. Full. She can’t wait to have him inside her. She loves his hands and how they massage her ass. She keens when his lips close around her left nipple. He sucks on her gently and she holds him to her, breathlessly moaning his name. They move to the sofa, which is just a little bit closer than the bed. Kissing, she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. He pushes into her before he sinks back on the sofa. She rides him hard and fast. It’s perfect. He feels absolutely perfect inside her. He comes first, gasping her name against her open mouth. It’s what gets her off, too.

He doesn’t let go. Breathing together, they sit on the sofa. She’s straddling him, he’s still inside her. Her head rests against his shoulder. This is lovely. She nestles closer against him, before she clears her throat.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles and kisses his neck. Her arms are still wrapped around him.

He chuckles and turns his head to nibble on her shoulder. “For what?”

“Your shirt.”

“You were in quite a rush.”

“I’m sorry. I know you wanted a date and I just …” She sighs. His hands caress her back, he doesn’t seem mad and that’s something. “I’m not good at dating. But I want this to work for you.”

“Look at me.”

She lifts her head from his shoulder.

“This is perfect,” he says and squeezes her against him. “This is exactly what I want.” He smiles.

“You sure?”

“I just want you.” He nods. “I love you.”

She takes a breath. “I love you, too.” She loves that he always says it so freely. She loves him. She doesn’t want to ruin it. He seems happy when he kisses her again. Maybe she isn’t as terrible at dating as she thought.


End file.
